The Trouble with Love
by chms-panther
Summary: Fred & George promised each other that by the end of their sixth yea they'd be dating their two best friends Abbye & Jocelyne. What happenes when a couple of blokes try and get in the way of that?
1. Chapter 1

Abbye's Point of View

People. That's all you could see in the crowded train station known as King's Cross. The sounds of rumbling carts on every turn was enough to drive a person to insanity. Luckily, I was already as close to insane as possible. You'll see why later. As I was telling you this place was crowded, as my best friend Jocelyne and I pushed our way through the crowd looking for a family of redheads, the Weasleys. It was the begging of our sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Our best friends were Fred and George Weasley, the pranksters of the school. We were their partners in crime, nothing got in the way of our fun. You think it would be easy to spot a family of bright redheads, but for some reason we couldn't find them.

"BOO!" We heard coming from behind us, causing us to jump and nearly slip and fall. I knew who those voices were.

"Very funny guys." I laughed, turning around to say hi to George and Fred.

"Ah, Did we scare little Abbye?" Fred grinned.

"Yes, you did. Because you're not wearing a mask anymore." I smirked. He clutched his hand at his heart like he was hurt, "You wound me. We all know I'm the better looking twin."

"Just keep telling yourself that." I laughed.

"Alright, Where are our beginning of the year hugs?" George asked, mischievously. About a second later I was in a big ole bear hug, which nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"George, I can't breathe." I chocked out. He released me so I could catch my breath.

"Are you trying to murder her?" Jocelyne laughed, "You better not or our Quidditch team will have to make due with Alicia."

"I wouldn't murder her! You really think I would do that to the team?" George asked.

"Oh, I feel the love." I interjected sarcastically.

"George! There you go again! I really think you are trying to murder her!" Fred yelled jokingly. George released me and punched Fred in the arm-hard.

"And now you're trying to kill your own brother?" Fred asked, in a hilarious sarcastic tone.

"Oh, no! He's figured out my master plan!" George added, playing along.

"C'mon guys" I urged "If we don't stop this now we'll miss the train."

The twins got a mischievous look on their faces at the same exact time. Which was normally a bad sign.

"Alright." The said, and the the next we knew they'd picked us up and sat us on top of their trunks on the carts, and went zooming through the crowded train station going right through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ . As soon as they stopped we were trying to catch our breath.

"Have fun?" Fred asked.

Joceylne just burst into laughing along with me, "Yeah, just warn me next time you try to give us heart attacks."

I couldn't resist, "Aha! They are trying to kill us!"

George's Point of View

Wow we haven't been together five minutes and were already in one of our ongoing jokes. Gosh I absolutely love when we go back to school-minus the work- working on our pranks with Abbye and Jocey is always the most brilliant thing you could think of. Well that, and the sound of laughter especially a certain redhead's laughter. NO! Don't even start to think Fred; I'm talking about Abbye. I've had the biggest crush on her since 2nd year. I wouldn't dare try to tell her she probably just thinks of me as a brother, not that she needed it. She has an older brother, and he's very protective of her.

The only thing I didn't like about the start of a new term was the train ride. It was so long and normally so boring. It could bore someone to tears literally. Unless you have the right friends to spend it with, fortunately I have those friends. Nothing could stop out reign of pranks, and nonstop fun.

When we finally got into the 6th year boy's dorm that's when it started. The never ending nagging.

"OH Georgie!" Our best friend, Lee Jordan sang. "You my friend are running out of time."

"Don't remind me." I slumped to my bed, I wish I never had said that in second year.

"He still has this whole year." Fred spoke up.

"You're still in this too, Fred." Lee laughed, "You both said they'd be your girlfriends by the end of sixth year.

Could they really not let that go?

[] [] [] []

Dear Merlin the Tri Wizard tournament is back! Two new schools are here, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Fred and I tried to put our names in the goblet, but that didn't go really well… If you want details, just ask Abbye or Joceylne. They warned us not too. We really should learn to listen, so anyway. This year they added a huge twist, not one, but two people were chosen from each school. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter were chosen for Hogwarts champions. Fleur Delacour and mcgregorPenelope McGregor were chosen from Beauxbatons. Lastly, Victor Krum and Mason Housings were chosen from Durmstrang. The morning after we found out Fred and I were heading down to breakfast when we noticed two unwelcome blokes in our seats. Mason and Cedric…The war was on… Because I knew for a fact that Cedric fancied Abbye...and by the way Mason was looking at Joceylne I knew Fred was in the same deep water I was in…

~Abbye's Point of View~

Gah, why won't these gits leave us alone. Cedric Diggory has not left me alone since the day I met him. He drives me nuts, and now Joceylne has a stalker too, Mason…Just bloody wonderful. I turned around and saw Fred and George standing in the great hall door way. Thank Merlin!

"George! Fred! Over here!" I hollered, urging them to come over to us like they normally would have. They came over and sat on the opposite sides of us. George next to me, and Fred next to Joceylne. Now if only we could get rid of the other two morons.

"Well we best be going. C'mon Ced!" Mason said suddenly, "See you girls later." With that they walked off.

"Thank Merlin!" I let out a sigh of relief, "They finally left us alone!"

"We could always go have a chat with the blokes." They grinned.

"Dear Merlin help us this Saturday. They wouldn't leave us alone until we agreed to go to the Three Broom Sticks with them." Jocelyne said, sounding disgusted. Merlin this was going to be a long year…

A/N : This story of course takes place during the twins 6th year and will probably stretch through all the rest of the books. I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

~Abbye's Point of View~

It was Saturday before we knew it! Which meant we had to go to Hogsmeade with Cedric and George, ugh. I was truly dreading it, at least we didn't have to walk there with them. We were just meeting them at the three broom sticks. We were walking down there with my older brother Daniel who was in seventh year, and my baby sis Nichole who was a fourth year, along with Fred and George. We met them in the common room and began the long trudge to our doom.

[] [] []

"So what do you want to eat, love?" Cedric asked who was sitting way to close to me.

"First of all, don't call me love and I'm thinking of ordering steak." I hissed.

"Really?" He asked sounding generally surprised, "Don't most girls eat salads to watch their weight?"

Oh, he did not just go there. I most certainly did not have to watch my weight.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, "Are you saying I need to lose some weight?"

"No, love. You're perfectly sexy just the way you are. " Merlin, I need my brother right now, or maybe the twins. Hell, all three of them would be nice right about now.

"I'm not your love!" I snarled, "And-"

"You will be soon enough." He smirked.

"Would you leave her alone you creep?" Joceylne said glaring at him with daggers in her eyes.

[] [] []

~George's Point of View~

Fred and I were spending the day with Abbye's older brother, Daniel. Who is a actually a good friend of ours as well. We were wondering through a few shops, when a very angry looking Abbye and Jocelyne appeared beside us.

"What happened?"

"Cedric Diggory is the biggest creep I've ever met!" Abbye said, "He sat _way_ to close, wouldn't quit calling me love after I told him to stop. Then after I ordered my food he made it seem like I needed to watch my weight. Then after I yelled about him about that he said and I quote 'No, love. You're perfectly sexy just the way you are.'" Abbye said, and let out a gasp of air once she had finished.

My eyes darkened and narrowed to slits. That git was in for it. Daniel was already walking off in the other direction, so we just stayed back with Abbye and Jocelyne.

"He's in for it when I see him." I said. I was also trying to hide the fact that Abbye hating Cedric made me happy, it bettered my chances with her.

"Don't worry about him." Abbye scoffed, "He's just a prat, and anyway have you two seen Nikki?"

"Haven't seen her since she walked down to one of the book stores, hopefully she's still there." Fred said, "C'mon let's go find her."

[] [] []

"Anyone up for exploding snap?" I yelled across the common room. There were only about ten of us in there; Just Fred, Abbye, Jocelyne, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Nichole, Seamus, and myself. Everyone else was still in Hogsmeade.

"I'm in!" Ron called, walking over to me.

"I'll play." Abbye and Jocelyne said, merlin you would think they were twins at the rate they say the same things at the same time."

"Me too!" Nichole exclaimed.

"I am too, oh brother of mine." Fred grinned.

"Us too," Harry and Hermione agreed.

Perfect team Idea!

"Me, Abbye, Jocelyne, and Fred Vs. Harry, Ron, Nichole, and Hermione." I grinned.

"You would not turn my sister against me!" Nichole said giving me a joking glare.

"You know I would." I grinned, "Unless you're to chicken to play."

"Me a chicken?" She asked, "Never. You are on!"

[] [] []

~Abbye's Point of View~

The next couple of weeks passed quickly, and we were still getting stalked by Cedric and Mason. So I clung to the twins and Daniel like a toddler to its teddy bear. I wanted as far away from that sodding git as possible. Thank Merlin he couldn't stalk me to the common room, he was in Hufflepufff. Which was as far from Gryffindor was possible, but still not far enough. George had also been acting kind of funny, and I had no clue why either. Sometimes he'd not let me out of his sight and others I was completely ignored. I was lounging in the common room reading a book when my sister pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Abbye, can you help me with my transfiguration homework?"

"Sure Nikki, what are you having trouble with?"

"Parchment to cloth." She said simply, she was lucky her big sis was a master at transfiguration.

"Watch me." I pulled out my wand, and a spare piece of parchment. "Watch me"

"Membrana ad pannis" I said, while waving my wand in a slash and flick movement, and my parchment began to turn into a simple piece of cloth. I grabbed another piece of parchment. "You try now…by the way when do you have to have this one down by?"

"Uh…." Nichole started and stared down at the floor.

"Nikki," I warned, giving my sister the look our mum always gave us when we put things off to the plat minute.

"Tomorrow." She sighed, "please just help me."

"Let me see what you've got so far give it a try." I urgered.

"Membrana ad pannis," She said, swishing her wand to quickly and in the total wrong direction.

"I see your problem." I sighed, "A.) You're going to fast, and your movements are wrong. Its slash then flick, not swish, slick, slash. B.) You're not focused. Just try again slower."

She nodded, "Alright." She raised her wand "Membrana ad pannis" and still no luck.

"UGH!" she sighed, "I'm going to fail this."

"No you're not." I said, "Stay here I'll be back."

~George's Point of View~

I was in the court yard outside with Fred when my favorite little redhead appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey George, can you please help me with something?" That was a stupid question, I'd do anything for her.

"Sure, Abbye. What do you need?" I asked.

"Can you help me help Nichole with her transfiguration work. I figured since were the top of that class we can come up with some miracle."

"Sure." I smiled, and turned to Fred. "I'll be back later."

"See ya mate!" Fred called as we walked off. We were turning around one hallway when there stood, Cedric… He walked up to us.

"Ello, Love." He smiled at Abbye, gah I wanted to kill him. "Fancy coming with me to study?"

"Er, No thanks." She said, trying to get away from him, but he kept pestering her.

"Why not?" He asked, she looked at me for a way out of this.

"Because she's my girlfriend." I said without thinking before I spoke.

Abbye acted like I hadn't just said a complete lie, to my surprise.

"You're dating him?" Cedric said, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Yes, no please leave us alone." She said, wow she was good at playing along with things.

"I don't believe you." He smirked.

"Oh, really now?" She asked, and the next thing I knew she kissed me, but I had to act like it was normal. So I returned the kiss, she pulled back with a grin. She was definitely a Gryffindor now doubt about that.

"Believe me now?" She taunted, he didn't say another word, just walked away.

"Sorry about that George, I just couldn't think of another thing that would get him to believe our little lie."

Hell, I didn't care if she did that. I wish she would again. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad he's probably going to leave you alone."

"Oh, crap!" She exaclimed, "We still have to help Nikki!"

[] [] []

"She kissed you?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Who kissed him?" Lee asked as he came into the boys dorm.

"Abbye!" Fred gasped.

"What?" He gasped in shock, "Explain what happened now."

"We were walking back to the common room to help Nichole with something, we bumped into Cedric. He wouldn't quit bothering her about doing something with him, she kept telling him no. He asked her why, and then she looked at me because she could think of anything else to say. So I said she was my girlfriend and he didn't believe us so she kissed me." I said explaining the whole story.

"Well, what are you going to do when Cedric finds out you're not really a couple?" Fred asked,

Oh Godrick's ghost! I hadn't thought of that! Looks like we're in trouble…


	3. Chapter 3

~Abbye's Point of View~

I was walking down to breakfast the next morning when someone grabbed me and pulled me into an abandoned class room. I was in too much of a shock to see who it was, until we were in there. It was George.

"George what the hell?" I asked, "Why'd you scare me like that?"

"Sorry Abbs," He shrugged, "We need to talk though."

That surprised me just a little, "About?"

"Yesterday." My heart stopped cold. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him! I'm an idiot! "Cedric still thinks we're a couple."

"Are you suggesting we fake a relationship?" I asked.

"Would you rather tell him it was a lie and that you're single?" He asked, I shuddered at the thought of him following me again.

"Bloody hell no." I said, "Fake relationship it is then. George you really are the best friend a girl could ask for, and it was true he is.

"C'mon then, love." He grinned and intertwined my hand with his. Even if this was a fake relationship I think I could quickly get used to it.

~George's Point of View~ 

Does a fake girlfriend count? Oh, why am I kidding myself. I know it doesn't but right now it's better than it was before. I'll never here the end of it from Fred, or Lee, or the whole bloody boys' dorm. Maybe I should just tell her the truth…

[] [] [] 

"So she's your fake girl?" Lee grinned, mocking me. It was going to be a long night.

"He's still doing better than little Freddie." I laughed, "He'll never even get to_ that _status."

"Really now Georgie? Jocelyne has a stalker as well. She might need help to get rid of him as well."

"Good point Fred." I said before collapsing in my bed and falling asleep from exhaustion.

~Abbye's Point of View~

"I knew it!" Alicia squeaked happily, "I knew you two would get together eventually!"

"Alicia I hate to burst your bubble. It's a fake relationship, only so Cedric won't stalk me." I sighed.

"She's still in love." Jocelyne smirked from her bed.

"Am not!" I yelled, "Gosh why did I kiss him?"

The room fell more silent than a library. Until Jocelyne yelled, " Qué demonios? Abbye que le dio un beso y aún no me digas? Cuándo?"

Ugh I just _love _when she gets into her Spanish outbursts. It's amazing not knowing what the heck she's saying.

"Jocey! English please!" Alicia exclaimed, "What were you bloody saying?"

She turned to me sending me daggers "What the hell? Abbye you kissed him and didn't tell me? When?"

That's just weird she never yells at me, ever. "Let's see, maybe I just didn't want to talk about it? You know I like him, and I bloody kissed him like an idiot. I was afraid he wouldn't talk to me anymore! I don't have to tell everyone every little detail about my life!"

"You always tell me everything!" She argued, "You have since we met!"

"Can we just drop it?"

"No, we promised each other if we ever kissed one of them we'd tell each other!"

"I feel like an idiot!" I yelled, "You would too. If you kissed your best friend who you've had a crush on for you don't know how many bloody years that will never like you! You don't have to know everything about my bloody life!"

"Would you quit being a bitch?" She hissed, "What' up with you lately?"

I suddenly froze no matter how many fights we'd gotten into she'd never called me a bitch.

"Some friend you are." I muttered before leaving the girls dorm, not sure where I was going. I couldn't see where I was going, because my eyes had started to water. I never got into fights with her, and hated when we did. I kept walking down all upon hall until I smacked into someone. I looked up and saw George…

"Abbye, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into a hug against his chest. I needed someone to talk to that wasn't mad at me.

"Jocelyne's mad at me." I sniffed against him, trying not to soak his shirt but it was a lost cause.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing my back in a soothing motion. It was relaxing me and calming me down.

"She's mad that I didn't tell her about our 'relationship' or the fact that I kissed you."

"Why would she be mad about that?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know." I lied; there was no way I was going to tell him that I've fancied him for a few years.

~Nikki's Point of View~

I was sitting in the common with Daniel completely lost in my thoughts. Things had been nagging my mind for a long time now. I really wanted to talk to Abbye, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Abbye?" I asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"Haven't seen her in while." He sighed, "Try finding Jocelyne, then you're bound to find her."

"Well, they kind of got into a huge fight, and she's nowhere to be found. I can't find George or Fred either." I said, this was just plain weird I can't believe I couldn't find _any _of them. A minute or two later Abbye and George came into the common room, hand in hand. Abbye was giggling like an blonde who flirts non-stop. This was not like her at all. She was by no means _that_ girly. I mean she was a girly girl, but only on a minim level. For example she loves pink, and glittery stuff, but she's not the giggle type at all, unless oh no! She's falling for George even more.

"Hey Abbye come here a second!" I hollered. She turned around, and came and sat with me. George sat beside of her and draped his arm around her shoulders. Wow did they really not realize they did not need to keep a fake relationship going up here?

"What do you need Nikki?" She yawned, "I'm exhausted."

I sighed, I didn't want to keep her up any later. "Go on to bed then." I smiled, "I'll just tell you tomorrow."

"Thanks." She muttered, "Night."

George grabbed her before she headed up to the dorms, and kissed her quickly. "Night, love."

What the heck is going on this seems more like a real couple than a fake one.

"George, would you like to explain why you were kissing my baby sister?" Daniel asked, he obviously didn't know anything that had been going on lately.

A/N: Please Review It would mean a lot, and check out my other stories


	4. Chapter 4

~George's Point of View~

Oh, merlin what was I thinking kissing her in front of her older brother! Wait when do I ever think? I've got myself way into this fake relationship; I just wish it was real! Oh, I'd be a lot happier if it was.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Daniel asked, coming closer to me.

"Uh, I kissed her because, uh, she and I are, uh, in a fake relationship." Merlin's beard, only a protective older brother could make me scarred enough to stutter and tongue tied like that.

His eyes narrowed to slits, scaring me even more. "And why is that?"

"It's to keep Cedric away from her." I said, trying to quit stuttering. "We're just trying to make it look real enough so he'll believe it. That's all."

"You hurt her, you die. I don't care if it's fake or not." He nearly hissed. I didn't do anything, but nod and head off to bed.

[] [] []

The next morning was an odd one at that. I woke up having slept like a baby; my dreams had been very pleasant. They were full of pranks, and laughs, and the best part was Abbye was my actual girlfriend. Not a fake, but real. Like I said a dream. I looked around the room, I was alone. Everyone was probably at breakfast, or maybe the common room. Anyway after I was dressed I was going down the stairs to the common room, I started to hear a lot of yelling.

"Ahora guarda secretos de su hermano?" That Spanish outburst had to be no other than Jocelyne.

"We can't bloody understand you!" Nichole's voice boomed.

"Figures." Jocelyne scoffed, "I said, Now you're keeping secrets from your brother?"

"I'm not keeping secrets!" Abbye's voice came in. What the bloody hell is going on in there? I know I shouldn't be listening but I can't really help it.

"Yeah, right!" Daniel hissed, "You didn't tell me about you and George!"

Wait it was my fault she was fighting with her big brother? I really shouldn't be listening to this.

"Daniel, calm down!" Nichole yelled, "You like George, he's your friend. Remember?"

"He was until he started snogging my baby sister, right in front of me! She's too young to have a boyfriend."

"She's 16!" Nichole yelled, "She can do what she wants!" Okay, I'm going down there to try and stop the fight, act like I didn't hear it. I walked down the remainder of steps, and before I knew it Abbye was yanking me out of the common room going down to breakfast.

"Abbye, are you okay?" I asked, she seemed on the verge of steamed and upset.

"No, Jocelyne still is mad, and now Daniel is!" She sighed, her voice sounding like it was about to crack.

"Just ignore the gits." I said, "They'll come to their senses soon enough."

She sighed with a shrug, "I just don't know anymore."

[] [] []

I decided to go and try and talk some sense into Jocelyne, get her to talk to Abbye. (She's miserable without her best friend.) I found her in the library researching for some potions essay that was due next week.

"Hey, Jocey." I said, trying to get her attention.

She looked up at me and glared, "What do you want?"

"To. Talk." I said already feeling my hair standing up. She was already making me mad, this might not go very well.

"What about?" She growled.

"Go talk to Abbye!" I snapped, "She's miserable without her best friend!"

"What does she need me for?" She asked, "She has you, she has her precious little 'boyfriend.'

"You know it's a fake relationship!" I whispered harshly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah, but you and I both know you wish it was real. Don't play dumb with me George. I know you like her. You have for years I just want her to tell me these things! I just feel shut out."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, feeling slightly worried, and embarrassed.

"Yeah, I think she's the only one that doesn't know it." Jocelyne sighed, "Why don't you try telling her?"

"She'd never really like me that's why." I sighed, "She probably fancies someone else, am I right?"

"George, just tell her. You never know what could happen." She smiled, "and I'm going to go talk to her see if she'll forgive me."

"She will."

[] [] []

*Abbye's Brother is now known as Simon. If you want to know why, pm me.*

Well a few weeks had passed, and everything was back to normal. The only thing that had changed was, I fancy Abbye even bloody more. Ya know what, I'm really tired of this. I'll tell her what's the worst that could happen?

[] [] []

She was alone up in the library, reading some book. Figures the girl adores books, but she's nowhere near as bad as Hermione. She was curled up a couch, her feet tucked under her.

"Hey Abbye," I said, her head tilted up towards me. She smiled, "Hey George."

"Uh, can I talk to you?" I asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Yeah, sure." She closed her book looking slightly puzzled. "About what"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for weeks, well honestly more like years." I took in a deep breath, "I really like you Abbye. Always have, and well I was wondering if we could change the fake relationship, to a real one."

She didn't say anything, and I felt really stupid. I started to get up and walk away, but she pulled me back to her and kissed me.

"Doe that answer your question?" She smiled. "I've always liked you too."

Why didn't I tell her sooner?

[] [] []

I was on cloud nine going back into the boys dorm, to rub it in their faces that I has been right my second year when I said that. I was grinning like a loon, she actually fancied _me_.

"What's that look for?" Lee asked me, Oh Merlin I must have been staring out into space.

"She's my real girlfriend." I smiled.

"Cong- Wait? What? How? When? Where?" Is it me or is Lee starting to sound like a girl?

"I finally told her, it turns out she feels the same." I said still grinning like a loon.

"Well, I guess George's off the hook." Lee smirked, "Now we just have to worry about our dear little Freddie."

"We'll come up with something." I said, a few plans already racking in my brain. That's one of the many wonderful joys of being a prankster; your brain is always coming up with scheme upon scheme. We were smarter than everyone else gave us credit for. The next day we totally had then perfect opportunity to set up a plan. All the houses were each called to a separate room. The Gryffindors were called to a large room near the court yard that and been cleared out except for a few benches that were against the walls. We were all very puzzled, and were waiting on Professor McGonagall to come in here and explain what was bloody going on.

"The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament for years, well in the case it's a six way tournament, but wait I'm getting of topic. The Yule ball is first and foremost a dance."

You could already hear the excited squeals from the girls, and several groans from the guys. This was deffenitly going to be an interesting night.

"The ball will be held Christmas Eve night." She continued, it was just mid-October why were they already announcing it?

"The opening dance, is one that has been performed for years that everyone attending the ball must learn." It was hard to hear what she was saying over my prat of a brother who kept talking, not Fred, but Ron.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Come here for a moment please." Professor McGonagall said, Ron trudged over to her. "You will be my example in showing them how to do the dance. Now place your right hand on my waist."

Needless to say their demonstration was hilarious because Ron couldn't keep time to save his life.

"Partner up." She called across the room. I grabbed Abbye's arm immediately. Surprisingly we picked the dance up rather quickly, much better than most of the class. I found myself smiling being very excited for the Yule Ball… A shocker, am I right?

A/N : Please Leave A Review. This Story doesn't get that much feed back, and I really want to know if people want me to continue it or not. Thanks (:

~Chms- Panther.

p.s. As of August 5th my user name will change to VHS-Falcon


End file.
